


【洋灵】斯德哥尔摩情人

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】斯德哥尔摩情人

——分开的孤独 情愿一起不舒服  
其实你那占有欲 咬噬我血肉——

门吱呀一声打开，一束光打在李英超的身上，让他整个人，半边沐浴在耀眼的光下，半边吞没在空洞的黑暗里。

李英超整个人蜷缩在房间的角落里，眼睛被布条蒙了起来，一只脚的脚踝上挂着个闪着冷光的银环，银环上挂着一条细长的链子，铁链的长度，足够他在这个房间里活动。从他脚踝上的红肿可以看出，之前的他，经过了怎样的挣扎。

李英超听到门响的时候，整个人的身子条件反射一般的瑟缩了一下，紧接着，他便听到了平稳又缓慢的脚步声，是皮鞋踩在木制地板上的声音，一声一声，踩在他的心底，向他的方向走来。

来人在他的眼前蹲下，轻轻的为他摘掉蒙在他眼睛上的布条，动作轻柔的像是在对待心尖上的一块易碎品，仿佛力道再重一点，下一秒他就要碎掉了。

突如其来的光，让被锁在黑暗里许久的李英超皱起了眉头，他伸手挡在眼前，试图挡住让他不适的光亮和把他囚禁在这里的罪魁祸首。

“嗤……”李振洋轻笑了一声，“弟弟，这么不喜欢带着这里吗？看看，都磨破了，哥哥要心疼了。”  
“什么时候放我走？你知道你在干什么吗？”李英超气的整个人喘着粗气，胸前起起伏伏，一双玻璃珠子一般漂亮的眼睛死死的盯着李振洋看，眼眶微微泛着红。  
“怎么刚来就想走，哥哥这么爱你。”李振洋轻声说着，手上慢慢悠悠的抚摸着李英超的脸。

李英超被他摸得整个人轻轻的颤抖着，轻轻痒痒的感觉让他不禁起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“她呢？”李英超问。  
“她？谁啊？那个小明星吗？”李振洋依旧用着那轻柔慵懒的语调，手上的动作没有停下半分，倒是越发的往下了。  
“你知道我说的是谁。”李英超低着头，将自己的神色都掩在黑暗里。  
“你乖，我就不动她，哥哥说了，你要听话，怎么总是不听呢？”李振洋的手掐住了他的下巴，强迫他抬起头对上自己的眼睛，一字一句的对他说道，“你，要，乖。”

李振洋的眼睛里闪烁着李英超看不懂的光，他盯着李英超看了许久，突然间低下了头，准确无误的捕捉到了李英超略微泛白的唇。

李振洋吻着吻着，舌尖便长驱直入了他的口中，李英超的舌尖总是逃避着他，他在他的口中翻江倒海的找着，在捕捉到他柔软的舌头后，绕着缠着。他的吻带着他独特的味道，随着他越吻越深，侵染着李英超的感官。吻到最后，李英超觉得自己浮浮沉沉的，深陷在一片迷离之中。

——谁料你 谁料我 能合作到爱死对方——

李振洋和李英超，相识在李英超十五岁生日的酒会。

粉雕玉琢的小王子，穿着英式古典的皇室套装，坐在万众瞩目的位置，为自己的十五岁，弹奏钢琴曲。他像是一束光照在李振洋笼罩着黑暗的心底，就像是在干涸已久的土地上，猛地灌溉了慢慢的清水，使得原本已经龟裂的地表慢慢愈合，逐渐滋润。

他就在那一瞬间，陷入了名叫李英超的旋涡里。

而后的李振洋，利用了家族的便利，一步一步的渗透到了李英超往后的岁月里。而少年本就懵懂，在他一步一步精心算计的温柔攻陷下，一点一滴的交出自己的心。

但李振洋不知道。

李英超大学念的是戏剧专业，老天赏饭吃的皮囊，加上小孩的努力，让李英超成为校园里炙手可热的人物。免不了的，总有一些人主动贴上来。

李振洋不喜欢。李振洋也不止一次说过，弟弟要乖，弟弟不该和不三不四的人混在一起。而在李振洋的眼里，除了李振洋自己，其他的人，都是不三不四的人。

李振洋对李英超的控制和占有，已经严重到了，隔两个小时就要打一通电话；李英超出门参加超过一个小时的活动就要和他报备；休息时间能占有多少他的时间，就占有多少。

那天是李英超的社团活动圆满结束了，整个社团的人一起参加了个庆功宴。大学生出门不免玩的嗨，李振洋到的时候，有个已经出道的女同学喝的有些多，一帮同学们在舞池里跳舞，那位女同学靠的李英超有些近。

李振洋不高兴了。

李英超倒是没有喝多少酒，李振洋气势汹汹的来了，扯着他就要拉他走。少年人觉得被扫了面子，打死不走。李振洋知道公共场合不能硬来，装作妥协的样子，转眼就给他下了药。

李英超醒来的时候，他已经被锁在这里了，眼睛被蒙上了，手被反绑在身后，脚上拴着链子，眼睛上被蒙上了布条，除了一片的黑暗，什么也没有。他挣扎了，可是他发现，就算他把自己的脚踝手腕磨得出了血，他也挣脱不开这些东西。

——也许早已不觉窒息想投降 舔尽你赠我的一额汗  
也许早已适应 就此跟绑匪同床——

李振洋吻着李英超的力道有些大，吻得他有些窒息。他的手沿着李英超的身体胡乱的摸着，像是嫌弃他的衣服碍事，手在他的衣服上扒拉了两下，没有拽掉衣服。李振洋像是没有了耐心，手上一用力便将李英超的衣服撕成了两半，然后顺手抚上了他胸前的小点。

李英超一瞬间回了神，伸出被李振洋解放了的双手，抵在他的胸前，“我不，你别……”

李振洋用鼻子轻轻哼了一声，然后重新低下头，吻住了他。他的力道有些粗鲁，可是在他舌头完完全全攻入进他口中的时候，却一点一点变的温柔轻缓了起来。

李振洋一只手没有停下在李英超身上点火的动作，另一只手却转而握上了抵在他胸前的那双手。李振洋的手是温热的，李英超在地上蹲久了，指尖泛着微微的凉，李振洋握着他的力道不大，却把温度一点一点的传给了他。

李英超的手指颤了两下，没有抽开。李振洋感到他的动作，闭着的眼睫毛抖了抖，吻着李英超的力道，越发的柔情似水。他吻得格外的专注，像是舔着疼惜着自己最珍爱的宝贝。

吻了好大一阵子，李英超的脸都憋成了通红色，李振洋才依依不舍的将自己的舌从他的口中退了出来，顺势在他的唇瓣上轻轻的咬了两下，微微喘着气在李英超的耳边说道，“宝贝，你不乖，就得受惩罚。” 他的喘息炙热而又粗重，在他的耳边清晰的回荡着。

随着他的话，李英超的裤子被解开了，李振洋的手滑了进去，轻轻的攥住了他的火热。

“嗯……”李英超被他这猝不及防的动作弄得弓起了背，在意识到自己不禁发出了声音之后，死死的咬着下唇，将脸埋在他的颈窝里。

李振洋看着这样的他，眼底的笑意更深了，他坏笑着上下动着自己的手，欣赏着李英超整个人窝在他怀里的颤抖。

李振洋俯视着他好大一会，才伸手去轻轻摸了下他的脸蛋，将他的脸拉里自己的颈窝，他的眉毛轻轻动了动，李振洋低下头，对着他的耳边，开口道，“宝宝，睁开眼睛，看着我。”

他的手转了个方向摸到了他的后面，李英超不知道他哪里变出来的润滑剂，在他的手指连同润滑剂一起挤进他的身体里的时候，整个人在一瞬间紧绷了起来。

李振洋的声音，低沉的很，沙哑的音调在寂静的屋子里，散发出了诱惑的味道。李英超只觉得耳边酥麻，眼睛闭的越发的紧了。

李振洋皱了皱眉，加重了一些手上的力道，声音里带着坚决，“看我。”

他的动作改变的猝不及防，让李英超的身体抖得更加的厉害了。李振洋看到他依旧闭着眼睛，越发的不满意，便又加快了手上的速度，“睁开眼睛，宝宝！”

李英超被他进进出出的弄得又说不出的煎熬，让他格外的难受，他紧紧揪着李振洋的衣服，却听到他在他的耳边，再一次的响起了声音，“你看不看，宝宝？”

他一边问着，一边将更多的手指塞了进去，把李英超整个人弄得魂飞魄散的。李英超觉得自己的身体里又说不出的难受和别扭，终于忍不住睁开了眼睛，声音软软糯糯的，“别……哥哥，难受……别……”

“乖宝贝……”  
“难受……”  
“哥哥马上就让你舒服了……”

李振洋说着，将另一只手往下走去，攥住了李英超的炙热，快速的抽拉起来。李英超就在这样前后的刺激下，终于喷洒出了那股白浊，他整个人的脖颈上青筋暴起，脸憋得通红，不受控制的闷哼出声。

李振洋没松手，继续撸动这，伴随着李英超强烈的颤抖，第二股滚烫喷射而出，李英超全身都是汗，呻吟的腔调都变了。

“宝贝射的真多……”李振洋笑着把手上的东西省道李英超面前给他看。李英超失神的看着眼前的东西，却突然听见李振洋说，“宝宝现在爽过了，那我们就得好好来说说这次的事情了……也要让哥哥开心一下了……”

李振洋说着，便将李英超一把抱了起来，扔到了床上，他也不知道哪儿抽来的东西，整个人拿着根皮带，在手心里任意的抽打了几下，深不见底的眸子看的李英超犯怵。

“你……”李英超还没说出话来，李振洋便啪的一下打在了他的乳尖上，“啊……疼……”

“疼吗？”李振洋悠悠的说着，“哥哥更疼，你得跟着哥哥一起疼。”

说着，便一下一下的打在他的身上屁股上，他的力道控制的很好，既让李英超疼了，又不至于把人打坏了。

“疼……呜呜……哥哥……”李英超整个人都在抖，生理泪水止不住的流着。  
“疼啊？”李振洋停下了手上的动作。

李英超只觉得整个人难受的很，整个人使劲的挣扎着，却挣不开李振洋的束缚，手脚胡乱的打着，倒是将脚上的脚镣打的哗哗作响。

李振洋把皮带挪到了李英超的腿间，对准大腿的内侧，准确又狠戾的甩了上去。李英超瞬间飙出了更多的泪，“不……啊……我疼……”

“你疼？”李振洋对准同样的位置，说着，“你和别人玩在一起，笑得开心的时候，有没有想过哥哥平时跟你说的话？哥哥是不是说过了，和别人太近，哥哥会生气的。”

李振洋抽的李英超不住的哀嚎，“够了，够了……别……求求你……”

李振洋觉得自己打的差不多了，小孩应该长了记性了，才随意的将手上的皮带扔掉。他低下头，一寸一寸的吻过了那些肿起来的地方，当作是安慰，也是惩罚。

突如其来的舔舐，让李英超瑟瑟的抖着，李振洋手上多了个跳动着的小东西，一下塞进了李英超的蜜口。

李英超失声呻吟着，腰身控制不住的挺起来，他就像是李振洋的毒，勾的李振洋瞬间没了魂。他欲求不满的盯着李振洋看着。

“怎么了？”李振洋压着心里得冲动，坐在一旁盯着李英超看。  
“难受……哥哥……”  
“那你把小屁股撅起来，趴着。”

李英超听他这么说，顿时咬着牙一声也不吭了。

“不听话的话，哥哥就上巴掌了。”李振洋瞧见李英超还是不动，便慢吞吞的扬起了手臂。

太丢人了，李英超这么想，可是他的小屁股还得要啊，还是顺了他的意，整个人趴着跪在李振洋的眼前。

李振洋的瞳孔瞬间变得幽深了起来，刚刚强压着的欲望全部迸发了出来，拉过李英超的腰，扯出东西，就是一个粗暴的顶入。

“啊……好深……”李英超带着哭腔叫了一声。

李振洋像是一头粗暴的野兽，现在正撕咬着他窥探了已久的猎物，每一下都顶的酣畅淋漓，疯狂的浪潮一浪接一浪，顶的李英超几乎没有喘息的时间。

李振洋伸手掐住了李英超的脖子，伏在他身上，胸口抵着他的后背，一边凶猛的进行着身下的动作，一边在他耳边说道，“知道自己错了吗？”

李英超呜呜的呜咽着，说不出一句利索的话来。李振洋见他不说话，又加大了力道，“知道错了吗？”

李英超崩溃的哭叫出声，“知道了，知道了……”

李英超的身体在他的顶撞下，胡乱的颤抖着，脸色扭曲的剧烈呻吟着，他像是受不了这样强烈的刺激，手脚并用想要才能够李振洋身上抽离。结果又被李振洋一手掐着脖子，一手掐着腰拖了回来。

李英超觉得羞，往后蹬腿就要去踹李振洋，却让李振洋抓了脚腕，将腿掰的更开了。

李振洋丝毫没有放过他的意思，重新把他推倒，继续压在身下猛干。李英超被撞的没了支点，紧紧勾着李振洋的脖颈，意识混乱地哼哼着。

“啊……哥哥……大……”  
“宝宝喜欢吗？”  
“嗯……喜欢……”  
“那听哥哥的话吗？”  
“嗯……”

这种感觉给了李振洋强大的刺激，他继续狠狠的顶着李英超的深处，操的李英超又哭又叫的三多，好几次受不了想跑掉，都被李振洋逮回来继续猛干。

“我受不了了……”李英的手死死的攥着被子，哼哼哧哧的哭喊着，“要坏了……啊啊啊……”

“乖宝贝……”和温柔的语气相反，李振洋按着李英超，狠狠的疼爱到他的宝贝激动到发出怔怔的哭叫声。

“不行了……我不行了……”李英超觉得自己的身体里充斥着强烈的电流，他被这股电流刺激的失控的呻吟，李振洋依旧嘶吼着线上冲撞，将李英超的臀瓣顶的乱颤。

“啊……啊啊啊……”

像是一颗威力十足的炸弹爆炸在了小腹，接连点燃了两个人身体连接的点，李英超整个人剧烈的颤抖着，承受着李振洋洒在他身体里的火热，两个人酣畅淋漓的一起释放了。

“宝贝好乖。”李振洋满意的在李英超的脸上落下一吻，随后抱着人进了浴室清洗。

——谁料你谁料我 能合作到爱死对方  
应该也不只一次 幻想怎么逃亡 却未戒掉妥协的欲望——

李振洋出门了。

李英超醒来的时候，家里的窗帘拉得死死的，一丝光也没有放进来，黑暗压抑的让他喘不过气来。身上像是散架了一样难受，到处都是青青紫紫的痕迹。他轻轻扯了扯脚腕，发现还是那样，有一股力道束缚着他。

去泡个澡吧。李英超这样想，挣扎着下了床。等到李英超整个人被温水包围的时候，他盯着浴缸里的水面，愣愣的有些出神。

就这么沉下去，会怎么样？就解脱了吧？太难受了，这种窒息的感觉，真的好难受啊。

他这么想着，真的便放任了自己，沉没在了浴缸里。

李振洋回家的时候，家里安静的很，浴室的水声被放大了许多倍。小孩在洗澡？去看看吧，好像把他弄伤了。

可当他推开门的时候，看到的却是李英超整个人一动不动的浮在水面上，他害怕了。

李英超再次醒过来的时候，是在医院。一睁眼便是白茫茫的一片，各种各样的机器滴滴作响，加湿器轻微的声音嗡嗡的笼罩在屋子里。李振洋垂着脑袋，趴在他的床边。

他的手轻轻动了动，李振洋整个人一激灵，便坐了起来。见到李英超醒了，一把将他死死的按在了怀里，喃喃的说着，“你吓死我了……吓死我了……”

“哥哥，渴……”李英超沙哑的说道。  
“哥哥给你倒水。”说着，李振洋便手脚麻利的塞给了他一杯水，抹了一把脸，“哥哥去叫医生过来。”

医生来的时候，说要检查，麻烦家属出去一下。李振洋点了点头，盯着李英超看了一会，便退了出去。

“他是你什么人？他是不是虐待你？要不要帮你报警？”医生看着李振洋带上了门，消失在了视线里，转头想着李英超问道。  
“为什么会这么问？”李英超不解的看向他。  
“你送过来的时候身上都是伤，脖子上还有掐痕，这……”

是啊，他虐待我，囚禁我，束缚我。他该这么说的。

“没有啊。”李英超俏皮的冲着医生眨眨眼睛，“那是我爱人，医生你没有听过恋人之间的一点小爱好吗？”他从这医生笑得灿烂，说出口的话，比在他心里想的，转了个弯。

“啊……”医生像是想到了什么红了脸，匆匆的检查完便退了出去。

李振洋见医生走了，挤了进来，一进门就看到李英超抱着腿坐在床上，安静的盯着他看。

两人就这么盯着看了许久，李英超突然一笑，“哥哥，要抱。”  
“好。”李振洋的声音从他扬起的嘴角荡了出来，他走上前，将他的小孩稳稳地抱在了怀里。

——也许 早已恋上共绑匪苦海慈航  
原谅你越爱越恶 满足我预计的失望  
是盲目地伟大成狂 还是受害受用犯贱犯到 被虐成狂——


End file.
